


"Let's have some fun..."

by Ggunsailor



Series: Taking Turns [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is thirsty AF for Glimmer, Adora is trans, Bunny Girl, Butt Plugs, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dancing, F/F, Glimmer is thirsty AF for Adora, Leather Culture, Night Clubs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Song: Teenage Dream (Katy Perry), Spanking, Trans Adora, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor
Summary: Adora and Glimmer go to a night club, get a little frisky, and go home to have some fun of their own.





	"Let's have some fun..."

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I finally finished this!

Glimmer is pretty damn sure she has the best girlfriend in the world.

The blonde had surprised her with tickets to see Captain Marvel and dinner at one of the best restaurants in the city.

When asked why Adora had said with a smile "I felt like spoiling you rotten."

Now they were on their way to a local gay club; Mermista was the DJ that night and had gotten them VIP passes.

The Lyft pulls up in front of the club's doors. They thank the driver and then get out. The line reaches around the building

"Wow! Good thing we got those passes," Glimmer says.

Adora nods. "I'll say. Come on, let's go in."

The bouncer takes their passes and lets them in.

People are dancing, drinking and having a great time. The music pounds through the building. Mermista is already on the stage spinning tunes.

Sea Hawk spots them and races over. "You made it!" He shouts over the noise.

"Of course! You think we wouldn't miss this?" Adora says with a wink.

He grins. "Go help yourself to drinks! It's on my tab!"

They saddle up to the bar. Glimmer gets a martini and Adora orders a whiskey sour.

They listen as Mermista spins some music for about an hour.

Glimmer glances sideways at her girlfriend. Heat flares through her body as she looks over that leanly muscled form, thinking of how she was pinned under her the other day as she pegged her in the ass...

_'Damn...she has no idea how hot she is.'_

Feeling bold, she downs the rest of her martini and turns to her. "Wanna dance?" she asks.

Adora finishes her sour and smiles. "You read my mind, gorgeous."

They head out to the center of the floor as Katy Perry starts listing her qualities to her crush. Glimmer grabs Adora and begins to grind against her; the blonde moans, resting her forehead against hers.

As the music picks up into the guitar, the pinkette flips around so she's back to front with Adora. She bumps and grinds her ass against her lover's crotch, grinning when she feels just how much Adora wants her.

She whirls around to face her, smiling up into those beautiful blue eyes she loves. Adora is gazing at her like she's the most beautiful thing in the world.

_Let's go all_

_The way tonight_

_No regrets_

_Just love_

And indeed, there is love here; love so deep and powerful and strong.

Adora suddenly spins her out and back into her again; the pinkette yelps in surprise and then giggles. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Just 'cause," the blonde says, beaming.

Glimmer then cups Adora's face and kisses her, trying to put all the feeling she has right now into the kiss.

They pull apart and she finds herself singing to the song; they convey what she feels, what she knows Adora feels.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage, dream_   
_The way you turn me on_   
_I, can't, sleep_   
_Let's runaway_   
_And don't ever look back_   
_Don't ever look back_

_My, heart, stops_   
_When you look at me_   
_Just, one, touch_   
_Now baby I believe_   
_This, is, real_   
_So take a chance_   
_And don't ever look back_   
_Don't ever look back_

_I'm get your heart racing_   
_In my skin-tight jeans_   
_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_   
_In my skin-tight jeans_   
_Be your teenage dream tonight_

Adora is smiling like the sun, eyes gleaming cerulean love. "You're my teenage dream, babe?" She asks.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am."

The blonde then says in a soft voice "Then...let's go home so I can get you out of those skin-tight jeans."

"That works out because I have a surprise for you back home..._daddy_."

The low growl Adora lets out makes Glimmer shiver.

* * *

The minute the apartment door slams shut, Adora pushes Glimmer against the wall, kissing her hard. The pinkette moans deeply and wraps her arms around her, one leg going around her waist.

"So," Adora says through her kisses, "what's this surprise for me, baby girl?"

Glimmer pulls away, smirking. "I have to go get ready first, and then I'll show you."

"Fine, fine. Do I have to head to the bedroom?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"This isn't going turn out like the wax, is it?" Adora asks, remembering how they had tried wax play and ended up using the wrong kind. They had to nurse their first degree burns for a week.

"No, it's not! Now go to the bedroom and get ready."

The blonde kisses her on the cheek, ruffles her hair and heads down the hall opening the door to the bedroom.

She takes off her jacket, pulls off her boots and takes off her jeans. As she removes her shirt, Glimmer's voice comes from the guest bathroom.

"Hey, Adora!"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still have that leather vest Catra gave you at the last leather event?"

"I do. You want me to wear it?"

"Please?"

"Sure." Adora has to grin to herself. Ever since they had gone to that event, Glimmer had asked Adora to wear the vest every chance she got.

_'Guess she likes to see me in leather.'_

She goes to the closet, opens it and pulls it off the hanger. Putting it on, she studies herself in the mirror.

"Hmm...not bad," she says.

She goes over to the nightstand and lights some of the lavender-scented candles. Then she sits down on the edge of the bed. Arousal has been building in her gut since the club and part of her wants to know what the surprise is.

The door opens...and she nearly falls off at the sight before her.

Glimmer is wearing a pink teddy nightgown, satin, and lace everywhere. Her hair has been done up in a little bun; on top of her hair are pink bunny ears.

She grins and strikes a pose. "Surprise."

Adora tries to speak. "I... wow, I... wow..."

"Like it, daddy?"

The blonde nods, feeling her cock harden at the sight.

The pinkette walks into the room, swaying her hips a little. She places her hands on her lover's shoulders. "I've been wanting daddy to play with me for a while," she purrs.

"Have you, now?"

"Yeah. Does daddy like my outfit?"

Adora finally says in a rough voice "I love it. You look so cute, baby girl."

"There's more, you know."

"More?"_ 'Good God, if there's more I don't think my heart can take it.'_

With a seductive smile, Glimmer turns around and sticks out her ass.

A butt plug topped with a pink fluff ball.

"Wha...where did you get that?"

"The sex shop near the bookstore. Scorpia recommended it." She wiggles her hips, smirking over her shoulder. "Well?"

Adora reaches up and cups those beautiful cheeks. "I love it...so sexy, baby girl," she rumbles, digging her fingers into the flesh.

Glimmer moans and arches back. "Mmm!"

Adora then puts her hand on the butt plug and starts to thrust it in and out of her tight puckered hole.

Glimmer moans again, almost falling backward. _'God that feels good.'_

Adora then growls "What do you want from your daddy, baby?"

"Ah! I, I want, aah!"

Adora pulls Glimmer into her lap, kissing along her shoulder. "Use your words, baby girl. What do you want?"

"I, I want daddy to fuck me!"

"I don't know. Have you been a good girl?" She bites down on her shoulder.

"Mmm, maybe?" She feels like a brat for some reason.

Suddenly she's flipped onto her back with Adora glaring down at her.

"I think someone needs to be punished," she says in a low and dangerous voice. "On your stomach. Now."

Trying not to show how eager she is, Glimmer rolls over quickly. She gasps as Adora gently removes the butt plug with a loud pop.

She feels a hand massage her cheeks, and then...

_SLAP_

"AAH!" The spank lands hard on her ass, sending pleasurable pain up her spine and back down into her core. Fuck it feels so _good!_

Then another one hits. And another. And another...

Soon her ass is bright red and stinging; she's also incredibly wet, dripping down onto the covers. 

"Have you learned your lesson, baby?" Adora says, bending down and kissing the hot flesh.

"Mmm! Yes, yes, daddy! I learned my lesson!" Glimmer moans, arching up into the kiss.

She hears a low chuckle. "That's a good girl. But I think you need to do one more thing for me."

"Yes, daddy, I'll do whatever you want!"

And honestly, she would because Adora has her wrapped around her little finger. 

Adora chuckles again. Then she moves back until she's sitting against the headboard of the bed.

Glimmer gets up on her elbows to watch as her butch lover takes off her boxer briefs--white decorated with pink stars--and tosses them aside.

She reaches down and begins to stroke her cock, which has been hard since she started spanking Glimmer.

Keeping her eyes on Glimmer, she says "Why don't you come over here...and suck off Daddy's cock? I know you want to taste it."

Glimmer nods eagerly, scrambling toward her. 

"Ah, ah, ah! First, you have to ask politely. I've taught you better than that, haven't I?"

Glimmer inwardly moans, but sits up and folds her hands into her lap. "...daddy?"

"Yes, baby girl?"

"C-can I suck your cock?"

"I don't know, _can _you?"

"Ugh...may I suck your cock, daddy?"

"You may, honey." Adora takes her hand away, leaning back against the headboard with her hands crossed behind her head. "But take those bunny ears off."

_'Oh, thank God, they're getting itchy.'_

She hauls the ears off, flinging them to some far corner of the room. Then she crawls over to Adora's cock, her mouth-watering at the sight. 

Not even waiting for permission, she gobbles her lover's cock into her mouth. The blonde chuckles and moans at the same time. 

"Ha-ha, _mmm_, someone's eager."

"Mmm-hmm!" Glimmer moans around her rod.

Then she starts to bob her head up and down, stroking with her hand what she can't reach with her mouth, making the dirtiest of noises. 

Adora reaches down and pets her hair. "You're doing so well, baby girl. Daddy's proud of you," she murmurs.

The praise goes to the pinkette's clit and she whimpers, reaching down to finger herself. 

Adora tilts her head back, eyes closed as she feels the ball of fire welling up in her gut. "Mmm, so close, babe, so, _unh_, close!" She grunts, pulling a little tighter on her girlfriend's hair.

Glimmer starts working her mouth harder and harder, now letting the head of Adora's cock hit the back of her throat; not too hard, of course, but just enough.

Her balls tighten and with a groan Adora comes, sweat beading on her skin and sliding down.

She falls back against the headboard panting, trying to get her thoughts back under control. Once her chest stops heaving like a bellows, she lifts her head to Glimmer watching her expectantly.

She grins, blue eyes gleaming and beckons her with her finger. Glimmer eagerly moves forward, now resting their chests against the others. She presses her forehead against hers. "...love you, Glim."

The pinkette smiles back, brushing their noses together. "Love you, too...was that okay?"

"More than okay. I think you deserve a reward, don't you?"

"Yeah..."

"Then let's get this nightgown off."

Glimmer nods and holds up her arms. Adora's hands, so soft and gentle, pull the nightgown up and off. Her eyes rove over her lover's curves, noting every dip and divot. 

"...Glimmer, you're so beautiful," she says in reverence.

The pinkette blushes shyly. "Thanks."

Then Adora pulls her down into a kiss and rolls over to put her down onto the bed. After they kiss some more, Adora moves away and starts kissing down her neck; Glimmer moans and tilts her head back to give her more access.

Adora kisses her way down to her generous tits. She suckles a nipple into her mouth, nibbling and lapping at it. Glimmer whimpers, curling her fingers into blonde hair and bringing her closer to her flesh.

After worshipping her breasts, Adora kisses her way down Glimmer's sternum to her luscious belly. A devilish idea hits her and she can't help but grin up at Glimmer.

The pinkette raises an eyebrow only to suddenly giggle as Adora starts blowing little raspberries on her stomach. She tries to wriggle away laughing as Adora blows one more. 

"Hey!" she laughs, grinning down at the blonde. "Stop that!"

"Sorry," Adora says, beaming back.

"No, you're not."

"Your belly's just too tempting, baby girl." Adora kisses her belly button and then makes her way down, brushing through the patch of hair...

She can smell Glimmer’s scent, making her mouth water. It’s something she’s become addicted to; if she could she would bottle this scent for her own personal taste.

She lowers her head and swipes her tongue across the damp folds, causing the pinkette to cry out and grip the blonde by the hair. She groans at the yanking and then starts to eat her out, getting as much of her juices as she can into her mouth.

Glimmer moans and gasps, now fisting her hands in the sheets. The warmth in her belly has been simmering since they had kissed in the night club and now it’s threatening to boil over into her orgasm. But something is slightly keeping her just on the edge of it…

Until Adora suckles her clit into her mouth and nibbles on it.

The yell of delight pulls at her throat as she arches up off of the bed, gushing onto her lover’s face. ‘_Oh, shit, I didn’t expect to come that quick.’_

Adora pulls back, her mouth and chin shining. The look on her face is one of surprise. Glimmer begins to panic inwardly until the blonde just grins and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. “Damn. I _am _good,” she says with a chuckle.

Glimmer rolls her eyes and playfully shoves the blonde. “Oh, shut _up_!”

Adora laughs, pulling Glimmer into a hug. “Doesn’t take much to get you worked up, huh?” she jokes, kissing the pouting pinkette on the cheek.

“I…I can’t help it,” she mumbles, looking away with a blush. “You’re too sexy.”

“Mmm, so are you,” Adora says, gently bringing her face back to hers, blue eyes gazing into purple.

“…hmm, I guess I’ll take that as a compliment.” Then she kisses Adora before she could say anything else.

And they stay like that for a while, just kissing and feeling each other…

Then Glimmer feels Adora’s cock hardening between their bellies. She pulls away with a wicked grin.

“Mmm…daddy feels ready to go,” she purrs, reaching down and running one finger along her cock.

Adora shudders. “I am. Are you, darling?”

She lays back, spreading her legs open. “So ready,” she says, using her fingers to spread the folds of her pussy.

Adora reaches for the lube, generously spreading it on her lover’s pussy. It’s a warming lube both had used before (water-based, of course) and Adora loves using it when they do missionary.

Then she reaches with dexterity to the nightstand, pulling out a lubed condom and quickly opening the wrapper, sliding it on.

She presses the head of her cock against Glimmer’s cunt, and then slowly slides in, groaning through clenched teeth.

“Oh, fuck, shit, so tight, so tight for me, baby.”

Glimmer moans, arching her head back against the bed. “Adoraaaaaa,” she whimpers, gasping as now her “daddy” is fully seated in her, hips pressing against hers.

Adora doesn’t even wait for the okay before she starts pumping her hips back and forth, plunging her rod into her lover’s pussy. She wraps her arms under Glimmer’s shoulders and kisses her, trying to pour every emotion she’s feeling right now into the kiss.

Glimmer rakes her hands through the long blonde hair, panting and moaning into the lip lock, every part of her on fire with passion and desire.

“…in…inside me,” she gasps, “I, _oh god_, I want to feel you come inside me!”

“Same time?” Adora growls, biting on her bottom lip.

“Y-yes!”

The blonde takes a deep breath, willing the animal part of her brain to hold on. She decides to help Glimmer along by reaching down and playing with her clit.

Glimmer suddenly stiffens, and then grabs Adora, kissing her hard. “Oh god, oh _fuck_, don’t stop doing that, Adora, I love you---”

Her frantic babbling trails off into a high-pitched moan as she clenches around Adora’s cock, gushing onto her and the sheets.

Sweet fire shoots through Adora the minute Glimmer clenches around her and she groans loudly into her mouth, cumming in a matter of seconds.

She takes a moment to pull out and then flops onto Glimmer, shaking and trembling.

Both of them lie there, soaked in sweat and fluids, letting their pounding hearts calm down. Adora feels Glimmer petting her hair and begins to purr, burrowing her face into Glimmer’s neck.

“Ha, I forget that you get all cuddly, sometimes,” the pinkette says with a laugh.

Chuckling herself, Adora looks up into those beautiful eyes. “I, I really enjoyed this. Thank you, baby.”

Glimmer kisses her forehead. “You’re so welcome. I enjoyed it too.”

“Think you could wear those bunny ears more often?”

“Mmm, maybe. I’d have to get a different pair; they itch a lot.”

“Hmm. I love you, Glimmer.”

“I love you, too.”

As Glimmer falls asleep in her arms, Adora suddenly gets a ding on her phone; she reaches over without disturbing her girlfriend and picks it up.

The notification, an email, reads:

** _Hey, sis. I sent you the ring. It should be getting to your place in two days or so. I wish I could be there when you pop the question but be sure Catra or someone films it! Good luck!_ **

** _Love,_ **

** _Adam_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, chapters 5 and 6 of Taking Turns are on their way.  
As always, don't forget to leave a comment and say hi! I like it when people say hi.  
Special thanks to my brother for reading it over and being my fact checker. Love you, bro!


End file.
